Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Ninja-edit
Summary: AU. Everybody loves Naru. Highschool-romance. Parodi otome-game. Shounen-ai. Everybody/Naru. Eventually SasuNaru.


**Judul:** Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Author:** Ninja-edit

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Everybody/Naru, Eventually SasuNaru (?)

**WARNING:** Shounen-ai, Possible OOC-ness

**NOTE:** Lagi-lagi saya coba buat fic yang mengumpulkan tokoh-tokoh keren dari seri Naruto dalam satu plot. Yang belum tampil di sini, mungkin di lain kesempatan. Kali ini para pemain kita adalah: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Sai, dan Suigetsu. _(Though I'm not sure the last one is somebody you like, author-san _(read: meh)_ does like him. So, bear with it. :p)_

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

**

* * *

**

.

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas bangku kayu putih dan menghela napas panjang. Panas matahari yang terik membuat semangatnya menguap dalam sekejap. Mengipasi tubuhnya dengan buku tipis merah marun di tangannya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Berusaha memanggil angin sebanyak mungkin dari kipasan buku tipisnya.

Angin semilir berhembus perlahan, menggoyangkan dedaunan yang bergemerisik di atas dahan pohon di belakang bangku kayunya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia coba nikmati aroma musim semi yang hampir selesai. Yang masih tak habis pikir baginya, ini masih musim semi namun matahari panas menyengat. Ia menggerutu dalam hati membayangkan hari-hari mengerikan yang akan dilaluinya pada musim panas di kota yang asing baginya ini.

"Wow, coba lihat apa yang kutemukan," sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Ada sebuah rasa penuh minat tersirat dari cara pengusik itu bertutur kata.

Naruto membuka sebelah kelopak matanya, hanya untuk mendapati seorang remaja laki-laki lain yang melipat tangannya di dada dan menatapnya dengan seringai lebar.

"Se-Senpai!" kontan Naruto melompat dari bangku tempatnya duduk dan berdiri tegak. Peluh mengucur di dahinya, bukan hanya karena panas yang menyiksa namun juga karena rasa tak enak hati mendengar hukuman yang akan diberikan padanya dalam detik berikutnya.

"Sebegitu tidak senangnya bersosialisasi dengan para senior?" remaja lain yang menjamah ketenangan sesaatnya itu kembali angkat bicara. Dengan tenang.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Namun dilemparkannya pikiran untuk berceloteh soal betapa tidak bergunanya meminta tanda tangan dari para senior dalam urusan sosialisasi—yang ada malah perpeloncoan. "Maaf, Senpai! Aku… sedikit lelah. Mungkin karena hari ini terlalu panas, tanpa sadar aku…" Naruto merasa lidahnya terbelit dan ia kehilangan kata-kata.

Ia memang tak pernah pandai berbohong.

"Oh, tentu saja. _Pasti_ karena kepanasan," sang senior hanya menarik sudut bibirnya dan menunjukkan taring kecilnya yang terselip di sudut bibirnya.

Naruto menelan ludah.

"Perlihatkan bukumu," senior itu kembali berujar. Kali ini dengan sedikit nada memerintah.

Naruto menyodorkan buku tipis merah marun di tangannya pada sang senior. Perasaannya makin tak enak.

Lembar demi lembar buku itu dibuka oleh sang senior. Dan dalam setiap lembar yang terbuka, lipatan di kening senior itu semakin jelas.

"Ini…" ada nada tak suka terucap dari mulut sang senior.

"Ma-Maaf, Senpai!" Naruto cepat memotong. "Aku akan berusaha lebih keras! Kali ini, pasti—!"

Senior di hadapannya hanya mendengus dan menampakkan air muka tak senang. "Kau punya nyali besar. Dalam satu hari cuma dapat lima tanda tangan, tapi malah asyik berleha-leha."

Sontak Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Bu-Bukan begitu, Senpai! Aku sudah berusaha semampuku, sungguh!"

"Aaah, berisik," senior itu menutup kupingnya dan menatapnya dengan jengkel, "jangan berteriak-teriak di depanku! Aku tidak suka."

Naruto menelan ludah. Kedua telapak tangannya bergetar. Bukan karena takut. Tapi karena tak tahan untuk menonjok muka si senior belagu di hadapannya itu hingga jontor.

Tiba-tiba raut muka sebal sang senior berubah dalam sekejap setelah sekelibat cahaya mengkilat di kepingan violetnya yang besar. Naruto menelan ludah, firasatnya makin memburuk.

"Kuberi kau ampunan, dengan satu syarat," sang senior nyengir lebar, kilatan penuh antusiasme tampak di bola mata violetnya.

Naruto menunggu dengan hati tidak tenang.

"Dapatkan satu tanda tangan dari anggota _Gakusei-Jichi-Kai_ hari ini, dan kau bebas dari tugas mengumpulkan tanda tangan seharian ini, _plus_ aku tidak akan mengungkit bolosmu siang ini pada senior yang lain. Cukup satu saja tak masalah," seringai lebar terpampang di wajah sang senior.

Naruto tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "A-Anggota _Jichi-Kai_!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak padaku!"

"A-Ah, maaf, Senpai. Tapi… anggota _Jichi-Kai_? Yang benar saja…" air muka horror tampak jelas di wajah Naruto saat ini.

"Kau bisa lihat daftar nama anggota _Jichi-Kai_ di papan pengumuman depan gedung B. Aku juga salah satunya. Tapi kau tidak akan kuberi tanda tanganku," sang senior mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Bukan itu masalahnya," Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin. "Tapi—"

"Masalahmu," sang senior berujar dalam seringai puasnya, "_bukan masalahku_."

.

.

Berjalan gontai, Naruto menggenggam buku ospek merah marunnya dengan malas. Lain kali ia akan percaya pada ramalan nasib pagi hari di televisi. Buktinya pagi ini dikatakan semua orang berbintang Libra berambut pirang akan mengalami kesialan bertubi-tubi. Entah sampai sejauh mana kesialan bertubi-tubi yang dimaksud itu akan berlangsung, namun sampai detik ini ia sudah merasakan jatuhnya hal tersial dari seluruh kesialan yang eksis di muka bumi.

Berhadapan dengan para anggota _Gakusei-Jichi-Kai_.

Lain dengan sekolah lain di Okinawa, Konoha Koutougakkou adalah sekolah paling merepotkan di seantero jagat raya—menurut hemat Naruto.

Selain _Nenkouseido_ _(Seniority Rules)_ yang luar biasa ketat dan mencekik, juga keberadaan _Gakusei-Jichi-Kai_ _(Student Council)_ yang lebih menyerupai penguasa sekolah daripada Dewan Murid.

Dalam informasi yang samar ditangkap telinganya ketika pidato pengenalan sekolah di hari pertama, terdapat lima orang pemimpin tertinggi _Jichi-Kai_ yang betul-betul dapat disebut sebagai anggota resminya. Setahun sekali diadakan pemilihan lima anggota _Jichi-Kai_ melalui pemungutan suara, dan sisa pengurus yang lain dipilih sendiri oleh kelima orang ini. Lima orang istimewa ini bukan hanya terpilih berdasarkan kemampuan akademik dan status sosial, namun juga kepopuleran.

Dari informasi itu saja sudah cukup memberi Naruto gambaran betapa tidak menyenangkannya para anggota _Jichi-Kai_ itu. Bagi Naruto, mereka pastilah sekumpulan cowok-cowok tukang pamer yang luar biasa arogan.

Tak usah jauh-jauh. Buktinya senior berambut perak yang memberinya hukuman mati sesaat sebelumnya saja dengan terang menyatakan dirinya sebagai salah satu dari _Jichi-Kai_. Tak heran tingkahnya belagu begitu—sungut Naruto.

Naruto putuskan untuk menyebut perintah dari si senior aneh itu sebagai _hukuman mati_, karena bagaimanapun ia sendiri tahu tak mungkin dapat menyelesaikan tugas itu sebelum matahari tenggelam—sebagaimana diperintahkan sang senior. Dengan kata lain, sejak awal senior yang bersangkutan memang berniat menghukumnya.

Senior itu cuma bermain-main dengan ketegangannya, dan ia tak punya daya untuk melawan. Jadi ia biarkan dirinya menutup mata dari kesadarannya atas maksud tersembunyi sang senior, dan berupaya mencari pemecahan.

.

.

Satu senior—si rambut perak—keluar dari daftar.

Tinggal empat lagi senior yang tersisa dalam _Jichi-Kai _yang memungkinkan untuk ia datangi. Yah, sekalipun tidak diberi tanda tangan, rasanya lebih afdol jika ia mencoba menghadap mereka. Paling tidak, ketika si senior rambut perak itu memarahinya nanti sore, ia punya dalih bahwa minimal ia sudah berusaha.

Menyeret langkahnya yang berat, Naruto sampai di depan papan pengumuman gedung B. Konoha Koutougakkou adalah sekolah swasta yang tergolong elit; mendirikan kompleks sekolah di atas lahan seluas hampir satu hektar dengan berbagai fasilitas lengkap kelas atas. Kesenian, kebudayaan, dan olahraga, menjadi bidang ekstrakulikuler kebanggaan sekolah ini—yang sering mencetak seniman, budayawan, dan olahragawan berprestasi di Jepang.

Bagi banyak lulusan sekolah menengah pertama, Konoha Koutougakkou adalah impian besar. Tak banyak dari para pemimpi ini yang diterima di sini, karena hanya lulusan terbaiklah yang dapat lolos ujian masuknya yang super ketat.

Naruto adalah satu di antara siswa sekolah menengah pertama yang beruntung itu. Dengan usaha mati-matian dan kerja banting tulangnya, ia berhasil masuk Konoha Koutougakkou dengan nilai pas-pasan. Segala keperluan di sekolah asrama ini ditanggung oleh pihak sekolah jika muridnya memiliki prestasi di bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Beruntunglah Naruto adalah atlet pelari tercepat di sekolah menengah pertamanya dulu, hingga ia berhasil masuk dalam daftar penerima beasiswa olahraga.

Yang tak pernah terlintas di kepalanya adalah, betapa beratnya _Nenkouseido_ yang diterapkan di sekolah menengah atas yang elit ini. Dan hal inilah yang kini membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Bukan hanya ospek yang menyiksa, juga banyaknya aturan dalam daftar _Nenkouseido_ yang membuatnya tidak betah—padahal belum juga genap tiga hari ia di sini.

.

.

"Hmm, coba kulihat," Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya pada permukaan dinding kaca yang merekat di papan pengumuman bercat merah gelap di hadapannya. Kedua bola mata safirnya dengan awas menilik satu-persatu pengumuman di sana, hingga menangkap struktur organisasi _Gakusei-Jichi-Kai_ Konoha Koutougakkou.

Di sana tertulis:

.

**Konoha Koutougakkou Seitoku**

**Kaichou** _(President):_ **Uchiha Sasuke** (class 2-3)

**Fukukaichou** _(Vice President):_ **Hyuuga Neji** (class 3-3)

**Taiiku Inchou** _(Director of Sport):_ **Hozuki Suigetsu** (class 3-5)

**Kyouyou Inchou** _(Director of Culture):_ **Sabaku no Gaara** (class 2-7)

**Bijutsu Inchou** _(Director of Art):_ **Sai** (class 2-1)

.

Naruto menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Kelima nama yang tertera di sana tampak tak bersahabat, bagaimanapun ia melihatnya. Dan bukan tak mungkin pula ia pernah mendengar nama marga dari nama-nama itu sewaktu masih di Hokkaido—terpampang di papan-papan reklame yang mempromosikan produk mahal dari perusahaan ternama di Jepang.

Err… kecuali yang terakhir.

Tidak ada nama marga pada nama yang terakhir.

"_Bijutsu Inchou…_" Naruto mengeja baris terakhir dalam daftar anggota _Jichi-Kai_ di hadapannya. "_Director of Art_..."

Memutar kembali memori dari tampang senior berambut perak—yang ia dengan sialnya telah berurusan dengan senior tersebut—rasa-rasanya nama anak laki-laki aneh berambut perak berpupil violet itu tidak mungkin 'Sai' (saja). Anak itu tampaknya tipe yang suka pamer dan senang mengintimidasi orang. Yang seperti itu pastinya tak punya gaya menyembunyikan nama marganya dari publik.

Dengan pertimbangan yang sama, Naruto putuskan untuk mencoba 'Sai' ini sebagai pilihannya. Tampaknya orang yang _ga neko-neko_ dan tidak memamerkan marga ayahnya tentunya orang yang cukup baik. Err… mungkin.

Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah mencari sang senior.

.

* * *

"Kau suruh dia apa?" bola mata opal mengkilat dalam ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Pemilik pupil violet tertawa, "Dengar sekali lagi. Kusuruh bocah kelas satu itu mendapatkan tanda tangan dari salah satu di antara kita," ia nyengir lebar.

"Serius?" pemilik opal bening berambut cokelat panjang itu memutar bola matanya. "Mulai lagi. Kau dan keisenganmu."

Pupil violet terkatup dalam kelopak matanya yang bergetar menahan tawa. Pemilik rambut perak sebahu ini mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, "Ini akan menarik."

.

* * *

"Erm… Maaf, aku… err… Apa Sai-senpai ada di dalam kelas?" Naruto menelan ludahnya. Menatap senior bertubuh tambun di hadapannya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak ramah.

"Chouji."

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya.

"Panggil aku Chouji."

"A-Ah… Baik, Chouji," Naruto tanpa sadar tersenyum. Tak disangkanya bahwa senior pemilik muka garang itu rupanya cukup baik hati untuk sebuah perkenalan (walau ia tak minta).

"Jangan lupa 'senpai'-nya!" bentak si tubuh tambun.

Naruto tersedak air liurnya sendiri, "Maaf, Chouji-senpai," segera ia ralat kesan berlebihannya terhadap sang senior.

"Belikan dulu _Waka Snack_," senior bertubuh tambun itu melipat kedua tangan gemuknya di dadanya. "Ukuran Jumbo. Tiga buah."

Naruto melotot. Yang benar saja!

_Waka Snack_ adalah jajanan rasa rumput laut yang konon mampu menggoyang lidah hingga jadi ketagihan. Selain harganya yang mahal, produk impor ini juga tidak banyak beredar di pasaran. Hanya tersedia di toko-toko barang impor saja.

Jangankan membelikan, beli untuk dirinya sendiri saja Naruto tak pernah!

Naruto menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke tembok imajinatif. Seharusnya ia tahu dari awal bahwa pergi ke ruang kelas senior di lantai dua bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Membungkukkan badannya sedikit, ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan bermaksud pergi.

—Sebelum sebuah suara menyita perhatiannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Lekas Naruto memutar lehernya, mendapati sosok rupawan yang putih pucat bagai boneka porselen yang tiba-tiba hidup dan begerak. Didukung oleh air muka sang penjamah yang minim ekspresi.

Naruto menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan segala pikirannya. Bingung dengan apa yang mau ia tanyakan.

Kenapa kulitmu pucat sekali? Bukan.

Kenapa mukamu datar begitu? Juga bukan.

"A-Ah… selamat siang, Senpai," Naruto membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Keringat dingin kembali mengucur di dahinya. Ugh, baru selamat dari Chouji-senpai, sekarang muncul lagi yang lain.

"Ada perlu apa mencariku?" tak mengacuhkan salam Naruto, sang penjamah berambut hitam kelam kembali menyuarakan isi kepalanya sendiri.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Eh? Ini 'Sai' yang dia cari?

"Sai, kenapa kau malah muncul? Aku mau bocah kelas satu ini belikan aku _Waka Snack_ dulu sebelum bisa bertemu denganmu," gerutu senior bertubuh tambun yang mengaku bernama Chouji tadi.

Uh-oh.

Betulan 'Sai'!

.

* * *

"_Chekkumeito (1)_," rambut perak sebahu berayun membingkai wajah riang dengan cengiran penuh itu.

Anak laki-laki lain yang berambut merah terang mengerutkan alis merahnya yang tipis dan nyaris tak nampak. "Memang tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu dalam taruhan," ujarnya dengan sedikit nada tak senang.

Si pemilik rambut perak tertawa.

"Sai, ya. Kupikir _anak itu_ akan datang padaku," pemilik rambut panjang berwarna cokelat gelap mendecak dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di dada.

"Memang tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Neji dalam urusan narsis," canda si rambut perak dalam seringai khasnya. Pemilik rambut cokelat gelap yang dipanggil Neji itu memutar bola matanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto," kepingan zamrud milik si rambut merah terang terpicing. Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela. "Kesalahan terbesarmu adalah memilih Tuan Es yang pastinya akan membuatmu gagal total."

Si rambut perak nyengir lebar, "Kau bicara seolah kau sendiri akan menyambutnya lebih _hangat_ dari 'Tuan Es' itu saja."

Sorotan tajam menyambut ucapan si rambut perak yang tertawa kencang.

.

.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**End Note:**

Beberapa hari lalu saya mengobrol tentang _otome-game_ dengan seorang kawan di Facebook. Kami berdiskusi mengenai betapa mary sue-nya tokoh dalam _otome-game_.

Dari perbincangan itu, tiba-tiba terbersit pikiran: "Kenapa saya ga bikin fic parodi a la _otome-game_ dengan tokoh gary stu? Tentunya ini cuma parodi, karena di sini yang akan saya kedepankan adalah humor & friendship ketimbang drama & romance-nya.

Mungkin ide ini sudah bukan hal baru lagi (?); tapi resep yang sama kalau kokinya beda, rasanya juga bakal beda, 'kan? So gals, give it a try and stick with me in this story of mine! ^^

**PS.** Tidak akan ada konflik berat untuk fic ini. Perkiraan saya fic ini tamat dalam tiga atau empat chapter.

.

**Trivia:**

_**Chekkumeito:**_ Checkmate (Skakmat) dalam lafal _Japlish_ _(Japanese-english)_. Saya jadikan ini ucapan khas Suigetsu. :p

_**Waka Snack:**_ Saya butuh nama snack buat jadi ciri khas fic ini (niat amat, memang). Diambil dari wakame (_wakame: rumput laut_)

_**Otome-game:**_ Game simulasi dimana _player_ memainkan tokoh gadis yang dikelilingi cowok-cowok ganteng yang saling bersaing memperebutkan perhatian sang gadis.

.

.

**REMINDER:**

_**Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA) 2010**_ sudah memasuki minggu kedua bulan nominasinya. Pastikan kamu ikut berpartisipasi! :)


End file.
